


【Dickjay】赤ずきんはオオカミさんに恋をした

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: オオカミさんと赤ずきんの恋ごとです。Gift this work to ＠ラブリー鰤大根さん。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 5





	【Dickjay】赤ずきんはオオカミさんに恋をした

**Author's Note:**

> ツイッターで素晴らしいオオカミと赤ずきんディクジェイ見ました。

初めであのオオカミさん見た時、彼はずっと寂しそうにこちを見ていった。村の大人全員、いつも森の中に人を喰う怖いオオカミがいるから、見たらすぐ逃げろって言ったが、ジェイソンはそう思わない。

だって、このオオカミさんはただ尻尾とふわふわな耳があり、他の部分は二足歩行の人間と同じと思う。  
そしてこんなに綺麗なサファイアような瞳が持つ生きものは、悪いものじゃない。

村で一番のお金持ちさんの本には、そう書いてあった。

「お腹...すいた？」

バスケットからパンを取ってオオカミさんに渡るように、ジェイソンは手を伸ばした。

「これは僕の昼ごはんだけど、食べる？」

彼はボロボロの姿で頷く。

これは、ジェイソンとオオカミさんの出会った。

銃声が響く。聞こえた方へとジェイソンは全力で走っていった。

深い森であのひとりぼっちで寂しいオオカミさんと出会ってから、丁度一年が経っていた。

「ジェイソンは悪いものに誘惑されたらしい」  
最近村人たちの間で、もっぱらそんな噂が囁かれるようになりました。

それはそうだ。

あれ以来、ジェイソンは毎日あの森に足しげく通って、日が暮れるまで帰らない。みんながあなたを心配しているよって言っても、ジェイソンも聞かない。

村の猟師達がやっと腹を決めた、例のオオカミを殺すために深い森まで銃を持ってやって行くようになった。

銃声は止まない。

もう体力が限界だろうに、ジェイソンは愛しいオオカミさんの傍にいくためにできるだけ走っていった。

「オオカミさん！！！！」  
「……ジェイソン、」

瞬間、視界に映ったのは鮮血が散っている道と怪我をしているオオカミさんと．．．．．．猟師達の死体だ。  
それはジェイソンに対してあまりにも酷い景色で、ジェイソンの足はだんだん止まるようになっていった。

「怖いでしょう？」オオカミが呟いた。  
「いくら人間みたいになっても、化け物だ、オレ」  
「もう、疲れちゃた……ジェイソンならいいよ、オレを殺してくれ」

地に落ちている銃を拾ってたジェイソンは、オオカミへ静かに歩いていく。

撃われたと思い目を閉じたオオカミを、抱き締めた。

「ジェイ…ソン？」  
「逃げましょ、オオカミさん、他の森を探してそこで二人一緒に暮らしましょう」

なかなか縮まらない距離は、最終的にジェイソンによって縮められた。

「本気なの…？オレいつかきみを傷つけるかもしれない！」

オオカミは痛みで顔を歪めながら話す。  
その痛みは怪我のせいとか、それども心の痛みなのか。ジェイソンには分からない。  
今の彼にはできることはオオカミの頬を手で触るたげだ。

「大丈夫、その日が来たら」

ジェイソンは誓いのキスをオオカミの唇にした。

「僕を食べてください。」

「いいのか．．．」  
「いいよ」

オオカミは子供みたい泣き始めた、だからジェイソンは何度も傍にいるって呟いた。

「ディック」  
「…？」  
「オレの名前だ、これからそう呼んでくれ」

今日はディックとジェイソンの結婚式、二人しかいない結婚式だ。

「愛してる、ジェイソン」  
「僕も、愛してるよディック」

目の前のは、無防備な表情で幸せそうな笑うジェイソンの顔だ。その花嫁の姿と指輪をはめる薬指を見る瞬間、思わずディックは喉が鳴らした。

（……おいしそう）

今でも彼を喰いたい衝動がある。  
だかディックは自分自身に誓いした。  
何があっても絶対にこの人を傷つけない。

「ありがとう」

ディックまだジェイソンの肌に齧りつきながら首筋にキスをした。

ディックは狼で、ジェイソンは人間だ。  
種族が違うだけでも、二人は手を繋いで歩きます。


End file.
